one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Harley Quinn vs Adam Macintyre
Harley Quinn vs Adam Macintyre is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-seventh OMM. Description DC vs Dead Rising! CLOWNS? Gimme a break. Regardless, would it be Joker's walking punchline or Willamette's broken jester with enough gags to keep the other in stitches? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Willamette Mall (Dead Rising) Harley's job had been simple; she was Beekeeping! Kinda. Mr J wanted to harvest as many queens as possible so he would be protected from the outbreak. Nice of him to consider Harley as well; she'd been given a bat and nothing else. Any way, she soon noticed that the rides were in full swing, so she opted to walk near it. As she did though, a clown stalked behind her. "Now, now little girl." Adam warned, tugging at his chainsaws and beginning to juggle them. "If you touch that, the zombies will come back!" he warned, before taking a swing at her. Harley backflipped over the balcony, out of sight for a moment. As Adam looked over the edge, she revealed that she had been holding on the whole time. "Surprise!" she laughed maniacally, pulling herself up and kicking the clown back. This oughta be a match to remember! Fight! Harley then delivered several more kicks, being mindful to retract her leg because of the swings of the chainsaws. Harley flipped back, and drew a pistol, but Adam was already throwing a balloon of gas at Harley. The right hand woman shot the attack, but the gas seeped out and began suffocating Harley. Adam flipped and then threw several Hunting Knives at Harley, who barely managed to drag herself around a corner. Adam laughed, filling the mall with his deranged cries and juggled the chainsaws again. He then took a giant spinning swing at Harley when she came out of cover. Harley yelped, flipping away from the attack and dropped Adam with a scuffing kick to the knee. As Adam buckled, she introduced him to the side of a baseball bat. THWACK! '''Several teeth flew from the clown's mouth. As Harley went to cave in his skull, he suddenly sprang up, and released a massive exhale of flames. Harley spluttered and began waving her hand before her nose. "Yer breath ree-" Before she could even finish mocking him, Adam slapped Harley across the area with a spinning chainsaw attack. Harley twitched on the ground, noticing Adam was blowing up a balloon. Quickly, Harley aimed and fired, popping the gas filled balloon. As Adam choked on the toxins, Harley planted several sticks of dynamite on the balcony. She then dragged Adam in, smashing the chainsaws out of his hands before bonking his head nearly off his shoulders. Adam propped himself against the balcony, right as the timers on them hit zero. "It's been a blast!" Harley cried out cheerily, leaping down and away from the explosion. '''BOOM! KO! Harley laughed her way over to the nearest ventilation system and crawled inside. Once she made it through the other side, she sauntered up top and waited on the helipad. As several zombies surrounded her, she cradled the captured queen closely. She then lay flat on her back, overtaken by more sadistic laughter when she saw her ride out of here begin to close in. With a flick of a hand, she blew a kiss at the nearest zombie and sprang onto the copter, back to safety. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Harley Quinn!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'DC vs Capcom' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Psychopath themed battles Category:2019 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees